


A Fraction of Friction

by misura



Category: Sky Captain & the World of Tomorrow (2004)
Genre: Multi, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex is in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fraction of Friction

“Tell Joseph I'm not talking to him,” Franky says, and normally, Dex would be just a little bit uncomfortable at being desginated to some sort of go-between, a conduit between two other people, but with the Captain being right there, he figures it's just a matter of friction.

“Tell Franky it _wasn't my fault._ ”

Friction can be a good thing sometimes, Dex knows - creates energy. Heat, often. Electricity. A creative man can work with friction, provided he knows what he's doing, which Dex only does most of the time.

“Tell Joseph he's being childish and an idiot.”

“Tell Franky _she's_ being childish and an idiot.”

“Oh, very original, Sky Captain.” Since they're not officially in any military force, the Captain's not really a captain to most people. He is to Dex, of course. To Polly, occasionally, although she tends to prefer 'Joe'. To Franky, almost never.

“I'll be gone tomorrow, and this is what you want to do tonight?”

Franky looks at Dex. She's pretty, but sharper around the edges than Polly. For all her bravado, there's always been a camera between Polly and the world, Polly and the war, Polly and the Captain.

“I'm naked and in bed. Do you honestly need any more pointers?”

“ _I'm_ naked and in bed, and that doesn't seem to stop you from starting an argument.”

Dex tries a smile. The Captain's at his back, which should make him feel safe and secure, and after a while, with Franky proving she needs to breathe a whole lot less often than him, it does.


End file.
